


But in this night, I will not lose you

by XMRomalia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Jason Grace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Gay Nico di Angelo, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Overthinking, Students, no beta we die like women, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Нико безответно влюблен в своего друга, Джейсона. Вечеринка в честь дня рождения Перси закончилась, и им пора расходиться. Эта ночь ничего не изменит... верно?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 1





	But in this night, I will not lose you

— Знаешь, до этого момента я никогда не задумывался, что Хейзел такая миниатюрная. Должно быть, это у вас семейное?

Нико тихо, но крайне недовольно фыркнул, хмуро глянув на Джейсона через плечо. Тот неловко улыбнулся, и, должно быть, крайне хотел вскинуть и помахать ладонями — бро, мол, шучу я, шучу — но не мог. Руки его аккуратно, но с невозможно силой и уверенностью держали сестру Нико, расположившуюся на спине Джейсона, точно это была самая удобная кровать на белом свете. Тёмные руки, безвольно свисающие с плеч Джейсона, и те не давали обманываться — Хейзел была в полной отключке, и если бы не друг детства, Нико оказался бы в крайне затруднительном положении. Хотя бы потому, что в жизни бы не дотащил наклюкавшуюся сестру до её дома, как бы не старался.

Можно бы было, конечно, заказать такси — но они студенты, идущие с вечеринки в честь дня рождения лучшего друга. Откуда у них хотя бы в теории могли взяться деньги?

Очередной вздох покинул грудь Нико, и он махнул ладонью в сторону друга, решив оставить комментарий Джейсона без ответа.

Вечеринка у Перси и Аннабет затянулась допоздна, и пускай далеко не все присутствовали — к примеру, Лео и Френк так и не сумели вырваться со своих ночных подработок — друзья повеселились на славу, превратив несчастную квартирку пары, полученную как откупную от гулящего батьки Перси, в место военных действий. Когда Нико покинул её с Джейсоном и Хейзел, то был практически уверен, что это лучшее описание — повсюду валялись тарелочки с закусками, полупустые кружки, бутылки из-под дешевого пива, а еще упаковки из-под пиццы.

Боже, сколько там было упаковок из-под пиццы. Сам Нико только кусок гавайской жевал пол вечеринки под взгляды, полные ужаса и презрения, но упаковки, даже сложенные кое-где вдвое, явно намекали, что эта вечеринка собственноручно сделала местной пиццерии месячную — если не полугодовую — выручку за вечер.

Чего стоило ожидать, на самом деле — особенно когда Калипсо, одна из множества странных и внезапных знакомых Перси, о подробностях знакомства которых Нико не хотел знать приблизительно ничего, хитро подмигивая, стащила с загорелого плеча позвякивающую сумку — и продемонстрировала им дивное разнообразие алкоголя, о котором бедные студенты могли только мечтать. Ничего заурядного, но много ли нужно еще вчерашним подросткам, чтобы упиться до беспамятства?

Ожидаемо, к полуночи добрая половина группы были пьяными, как черти, и лишь часть из них могла сохранять вертикальное положение. К трем часам ночи это количество и вовсе сократилось до двух — включая самого Нико.

Хейзел, в отличии от более шумных ребят, выпила всего бокал пива — что, честно сказать, на вкус Нико больше напоминал бензин — а после свернулась клубком на диване и отказалась уходить. Сколько бы Нико её не тормошил, сколько бы не уговаривал, сводная сестрица только ворчала и отмахивалась от него, как от надоедливой мошки — и ди Анжело в тот миг отражал своим лицом всю скорбь латинского народа, не иначе.

Фрэнк ему в трубку едва ли не плакал, говоря, что ну никак не может отлучиться с работы, даже на минуту, чтобы шеф не устроил ему взбучку… и лишь за миг до того, как Чжан бы бросил абсолютно все свои карьерные изыскания в ту же мусорку, где на вечеринке покоились и печально поигрывали зеленым стеклом бутылки, вмешался Джейсон — второй из всех людей на вечеринке, спокойно держащий вертикальное положение.

И выглядящий слишком трезвым, как один из самых взрослых парней на вечеринке, как на вкус ди Анжело.

— Хэй, все в порядке. Я помогу отнести её домой, — предложил он дружелюбно, и… и не то, чтобы у Нико был другой выбор. Он дал отмашку Фрэнку, пообещав, что они доставят Хейзел домой в целости и сохранности, и именно так начался их великий путь, в сравнении с которым поход хоббитов в Мордор — так, веселенькая прогулка.

Не то, чтобы он был грандиозным или опасным; квартира Джан-Левеск находилась всего в паре кварталов пешком от квартиры Перси и Аннабет, да и Хейзел проблем не доставляла, мирно посапывала на руках Джейсона, сложив руки замком напротив его груди. Нико пару раз слышалось, словно она звала Фрэнка — так тихонько, словно ворчливо прося его перестать шатать постель.

С этой стороны проблем не возникало, верно. Но не то, чтобы их не было вовсе.

Они молчали всю оставшуюся дорогу до её дома — может, из-за уважения к задремавшей сестре Нико… а может потому, что говорить им особо не про что. Нико практически не общался с Джейсоном в последние годы — тот, конечно был видным парнем, хорошим другом, и в придачу едва ли не каждая студентка их вуза хотела если не получить от него поцелуй, то хотя бы постоять рядышком, сминая в пальцах юбчонку и кидая на него томные взгляды — Нико же… с ним было сложно.

Нико семнадцать, он гей, и он упорно пытался убедить себя, что Джейсон не в его вкусе.

Они были друзьями детства — по-своему, разумеется. Обычно под ними люди представляли тех, кто неразлучны с пеленок; вот как с матерей их достали, красных и кричащих, так они и вместе, но нет. С Джейсоном все было не так. Они познакомились в средних классах — Нико перевели в новую школу тогда, и сказать, что ди Анжело ни с кем там не ладил, было бы самым большим преуменьшением последних лет. Хейзел напротив привыкла к новой обстановке быстро, нашла друзей, стала настоящей социальной бабочкой, а Нико… что же, ему не привыкать быть одиночкой.

Пока однажды, в пару на делание проекта, к нему не поставили Джейсона.

Ди Анжело мог поклясться — ни до, ни после столько девушек одновременно не желали ему смерти. Странные они, подумалось ему тогда, но вскоре все прояснилось. Джейсон был не просто удивительным, он был уникальным — каким-то невозможным образом он умудрялся сочетать в себе внеземную красоту «американской мечты», дружественность, нежный-верный взгляд лабрадора ретривера — и ворох недостатков, что его отнюдь не портили, но делали… живым, что ли.

Грейс глупо смеялся с его шуток по звездным войнам, никогда не давил своим авторитетом и в целом практически не навязывался — он просто… был. Никогда не ругал ди Анжело, когда тот пропадал из поля зрения и всех контактов на месяцы; по его возвращению лишь улыбался, кивая легонько, мол, все хорошо, Нико. Каждому нужны перерывы, для кого-то это минута, для кого-то час, а для кого-то — недели и месяцы. Все хорошо, парень; иди в своем темпе, я не тороплю.

И именно поэтому Джейсон Грейс был таким невозможным. Он был… понимающим. И сколько бы раз Нико не пытался заставить себя смотреть в сторону — на того же Перси, или на красавчика-однокурсника Уилла — он находил, что возвращался мыслями к нему, златовласому принцу-американской мечте. К его понимающему взгляду, крохотному шрамику на губе, полученному, как он рассказывал, когда в детстве пытался агрессивно и уверенно сожрать степлер — и выражению лица, словно Нико не был ему обузой. Словно он наслаждался его компанией, его дружбой, а не просто терпел ди Анжело в своем окружении.

Пульс шумел в его ушах, и щеки горели, хотя Нико за всю вечеринку выпил не больше, чем полстакана. Чего же тогда так кроет? Возможно, плохая реакция на алкоголь у них тоже семейное?

— … Почти пришли, принцесса, не ворчи. Вот уже и квартира, — услышал он краем уха мягкое-мягкое обращение Джейсона к Хейзел. Ему бы заревновать, право дело, или топнуть ногой, мол, «даже не думай приставать к моей сестре!» — но голос Грейса был не таким. Он говорил к чуть начавшей ворочаться Хейзел не как парень с девушкой, но будто та была и ему сестрой тоже — немного несносной, наглой, но такой же бесконечно любимой. У Джейсона была своя сестра, верно, но старшая. Сбежавшая с их дома как только достигла совершеннолетия, и Нико с Джейсоном не могли её винить — папашка у Грейсов был тем еще засранцем, в конце-то концов.

И все же… все же это выглядело странно, невозможно странно.

Словно они были семьей, настоящей семьей — втроем.

От этой мысли Нико вздрогнул, едва не обронив ключи, вытащенные из рюкзака Хейзел, порученного на ношение ему Джейсоном — мол, чтобы оба Левеск и ди Анжело знали, что её личные вещи в порядке, и Джейсон ничего оттуда не прикарманил. Личные вещи, блин. Ладно тетрадки, да даже личный дневник ядовито-розового цвета с рисунком бриллианта на обложке — все Нико бы понял. Однако последнее, что ди Анжело хотел знать, это что его младшая сестра хранит в рюкзаке презервативы XXL.

Его вздох почти привлек внимание Джейсона, пытающегося заговорить просыпающейся Хейзел зубы, но он успел застегнуть рюкзак до того, как блондин заметил содержимое.

— Вот так, — кивнул Нико сам себе, толкнув дверь и пропуская спутников внутрь. Джейсон-сама-его-учтивость-Грейс даже умудрился разуться без рук, заходя внутрь дома — видимо, чтобы не наследить грязными кроссовками. Он уложил Хейзел на диванчик в гостиной, прилегающей к коридору; мягко потрепал её по кудрявым волосам и сказал что-то тихо, выпрямляясь. Ди Анжело не расслышал, что именно говорил блондин, но девушка в ответ Грейсу лишь широко зевнула — и мигом вернулась в свое агрегатное состояние калачика, продолжив спать.

Нико почти смог улыбнуться от мирности этого зрелища. Верно; возможно, по-крови у Грейсона младшей сестры не было, но существуй она, он вел бы себя с ней так же: мягко, обходительно, и с самой великой заботой на белом свете.

— Оставь ей рюкзак, а ключи возьми. Её закрыть надо, — сказал без лишних заминок Джейсон, и Нико кивнул. Фрэнк ближе к утру вернется со смены, и они справятся сами — ни к чему им лишние глаза.

— Верну ей ключ на занятиях, — зачем-то промолвил он на выходе, и Джейсон кивнул ему удивительно мягко. Закрыть дверь и спрятать ключи в одном из карманов собственной бездонной куртки труда не составило, но — упс. Тут же начиналась самая печальная часть похода. Осознавая это, Нико практически хотелось отмазаться любой причиной — да хоть «знаешь, в туалет захотелось» — и шмыгнуть в ближайший переулок, чтобы исчезнуть в ночи без следа. Но нельзя.

Нико, возможно, был слабаком и трусом — но, увы, не мудаком.

На улице прохладно, и Нико выдохнул белесое облачко тумана, опираясь спиной о ближайшую незагаженную флаерами стену. Поезда уже не ходят, нужно ждать шести утра. Денег на такси не было изначально ни у него, ни у Джейсона — иначе Хейзел на руках они бы не носили.

Черт.

Он посмотрел на Джейсона, отошедшего чуть в сторону, который спокойно смотрел на что-то в небе. Может, пытался звезды рассмотреть за смогом и световым загрязнением — будто не понимал, сколь бесполезное это дело. Его профиль был чарующим, красивым, практически внеземным — и этот крохотный шрамик на губе почти заставлял Нико сглотнуть. Джейсон оставался Джейсоном, будь это средняя школа, старшая или колледж — понимающим, сильным, мудрым…

И красивым, как грёбанная греческая статуя.

Но Нико быстро помотал головой, стряхивая эти мысли, как собака — лишнюю воду после купания. У него не было шансов, просто никогда не было шансов с Джейсоном — тот был самым гетеросексуальным гетеро, которого только можно было бы представить, хоть в палату, в мер и весов ставь. Навскидку Нико мог вспомнить двух девушек, с которыми Грейс встречался — и все это в комбинации с тем, что блондин ни разу даже не намекнул на интерес к парням… что же.

Пожалуй, у Падме после рождения близнецов были много большие шансы переманить Дарта Вейдера на светлую сторону, чем у него с Джейсоном Грейсом.

И все же бежать ему не хотелось. Он бежал от своего ублюдочного отца, от ответственности, от много чего, на самом деле — но никогда от Джейсона. И глядя на Грейса сейчас, стоя вместе с ним у подножья одной из многоэтажек, где они решили дождаться открытия метро, Нико почти позволил себе хмыкнуть: полумрак окружающего города, дремавшего и видевшего сны, практически навевал воспоминания. Не образные, но вполне себе буквальные — как они много-много лет назад с Грейсом пересеклись в одном из парков, ближе к полуночи. Нико сбегал своего от отца, что опять полоскал ему мозги на тему того, что это Бьянка, замечательная-спортсменка-отличница Бьянка ди Анжело должна была выжить в автокатастрофе, а не он, ничтожество и позор, а Джейсон… а Джейсон сбегал от собственного. От мужчины, что довел его мать до полубезумия, а сестру — до побега в другую страну.

Тогда Нико впервые узнал, что идеальный, красивый и умный Джейсон Грейс вообще-то курит.

— Навевает воспоминания, хм?

Нико не ожидал, что заговорит первым, и, похоже, так же не ожидал и Джейсон. Но его беглый взгляд не порицающий и не насмехающийся, нет. Лишь чуть-чуть удивленный.

— Немного. Прохладней разве что. Но ничего, осталось всего пару часов до открытия метро…

Верно. Часа два, не больше; станция откроется в шесть, они сядут в нужные вагоны — и вновь не увидятся еще черт знает сколько времени. Пару недель, может — а может и год. А там Джейсон выпустится, уедет, подобно Талии Грейс, в далекие дали, и больше Нико его не увидит. Совсем. В этот раз это почему-то ощущалось даже горько, пускай ди Анжело понятия не имел, почему. Ничего не изменилось ведь, все было как прежде — ну, разве что кроме факта, что на вечеринке он подслушал о том, что Джейсон расстался со своей последней девушкой, очаровательной Пайпер Маклин.

Он подошел чуть ближе — ближе, чем стоило бы, пожалуй. Оперся на стену рядом с Джейсоном — и тихо отметил, больше сам себе под нос, перекрещивая руки на груди. Ди Анжело не был тем, от кого ожидаешь успокаивающих речей; он и не умел в них, впрочем. Но молчание сейчас казалось Нико сравнимо греху:

— Сожалею о том, что вышло с Пайпер. Ты казался счастливым рядом с ней.

— Было такое, — кивнул Грейс довольно слабо, и на короткое мгновение Нико показалось, что чужая улыбка отдает фальшью, — но она со мной не была. Это к лучшему, определенно.

Нико мог бы поспорить, но не стал. Обретя внезапную смелость — от алкоголя, не иначе — он протянул руку, и уложил её поверх чужой широкой ладони. Джейсон вскинул брови, посмотрев сначала на их руки, а за тем на лицо Нико — но не отстранился. Не спросил, какого хрена Нико творит, и вообще.

В его лице была какая-то странная эмоция, которую Нико ди Анжело раньше не видел; что-то среднее между открытостью, печалью, мукой… и надеждой.

— Тебе стоит думать и о себе, Джейсон Грейс, — уверенней, чем стоило, позволяя собственным пальцам соскользнуть меж чужих — и переплетя их, сцепив ладони в замок, — ты всегда и везде для всех. Помогаешь людям. Но кто поможет тебе?

Тишина города звенела между ними неделями и месяцами разлуки. Нико не стоило говорить об этом так знающе, ведь он никогда не был рядом, когда Грейс нуждался в поддержке. Та единственная ночь побега, которую они разделили на двоих вместе с пачкой сигарет — ничто в сравнении с тем, что тому могла дать Рейна, или Пайпер.

Но Нико не отстранялся, не бежал.

Ладонь Джейсона была такой тёплой.

Прошли годы, месяцы, а может лишь пара мгновений. Чужой тихий смешок прозвучал странно, но подняв глаза, Нико осознал, что чужая улыбка больше не фальшивая.

— Ну, сейчас я не один жду открытия этого злополучного метро. Так что ты с поддержкой справляешься чудесно, Нико.

Кто-то бы воспринял это за шутку, подколку — тот же Перси, например. Или кто-угодно другой из Юпитерского университета, кто обладал чувством юмора. Они бы посмеялись, отмахнулись и забыли бы — шутка ведь, юмор такой.

Но Нико смотрел в чужие глаза, переливающиеся королевской синевой, печалью и надеждой — и выдохнул, поведя плечом.

— Не ври. Я не справляюсь. Но хочу.

Джейсон выглядел практически удивленным, когда Нико потянул его на себя. Если тот споткнется и завалится на него, от ди Анжело не останется ничего, кроме маленькой черной лужицы, разбирающейся в глубинном лоре Звездных Войн, но парня это не пугало. За ним стена, перед ним Джейсон, упирающийся в первую локтями — и видеть растерянность на чужом лице практически чешет его самоуважение.

— Я хочу помочь, Джейсон, — повторил он негромко, глядя на Грейса снизу-вверх, — с того самого дня, как ты дал мне затянуться той мерзкой дешевой сигаретой. Если тебе противно, я пойму, если ты даже слушать об этом не хочешь — тоже — но если есть хотя бы шанс…

Договорить Нико, как ни странно, не дали. 

Под тихий шелест потихоньку просыпающегося города, треск потухающих фонарей и гомона редких птиц в дали, ди Анжело не ощущал ничего, кроме горячих губ, сминающих его собственные. Джейсон был на вкус как хреновые сигареты, читос и мятная жвачка — но ни капли алкоголя. Может, он и не пил на вечеринке вовсе?

Любые подобные мысли растворились в голове Нико, словно лёд на палящем летнем солнце; в голове воцарилась блаженная, звенящая пустота, и его руки поднялись вверх почти сами по себе, зарывшись пальцами в чужие короткие, жесткие светлые волосы. Слова сомнений умерли на его губах, так горящих от чужого напора, чужой ласки и заботы; умерли в остром выдохе, когда ладони Джейсона опустились и сжали его талию. Крепче, чем тот держал полубессознательную Хейзел… и много крепче, как жалко надеялся Нико, чем тот когда-либо держал Пайпер или любую из девчонок, глядящую на Джейсона, как на идеал, как на мессию.

Потому что он не был идеалом, мессией или кем угодно еще. Джейсон, прижимающий его к себе, целующий его так отчаянно, точно от этого зависела его жизнь, был живым человеком — с недостатками, пороками и желаниями.

Даже сам Нико, похоже, забыл об этом на мгновение.

Но тяжело дыша, глядя на отстранившегося Грейса, которому ради поцелуя пришлось согнуться в три погибели… Нико позволил себе тихий смешок. Беззлобный, но мягкий, и дабы не создать ложное впечатление у уже было напрягшегося Грейса, ди Анжело просто подался вперед, обняв его — и зарывшись носом в чужое плечо.

В конце-концов, Джейсон прав. У них с Хейзел действительно было кое-что семейное.

Например, любовь к парням, что выше их в полтора раза, и добрее — раз в сотню.


End file.
